


My Ideal Partner

by CrossZPulsar



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, F/F, Friendship/Love, Valentine's Day, You can read it as both romantic or platonic, a lot of headcanon so please don't take anything frrom here as fact, confession sort of, my first fanfic rip me to shreds so I never do this again, two idiots who are too stubborn to admit how much they care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossZPulsar/pseuds/CrossZPulsar
Summary: Kiryuu Coco doesn't care much about Valentine's day and the whole idea of giving people chocolate. But when her roommate Amane Kanata gives her some, she doesn't know how to interpret both Kanata's feelings as well as her own.
Relationships: Amane Kanata & Kiryuu Coco, Kiryuu Coco/Amane Kanata
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	My Ideal Partner

**Author's Note:**

> After what the last week has been for both Coco and Kanata I was motivated to write a fic about the two. They have one of my favorite dynamics in hololive and the way they support each other is so heartwarming. This is also my first fic so I have no doubt I've made several mistakes and that my dialogue is probably extremely stiff. Please comment on what you thought about it and what can be changed. I intend for this to be a one time sort of in the moment thing but if I ever decide to write more I would like to at least know where to improve.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the KanaCoco てぇてぇ

On a cold February morning an orange-haired girl sporting horns as well as a big purple tail is walking to school alone. Despite her running a bit behind schedule she knows she’ll make it there right before the bell rings. Kiryu Coco despite having a pretty wild reputation is usually on time partly thanks to her roommate who forced her out of bed half the time. However, today she had to leave Coco earlier than usual, something about construction clubs and four heavenly kings? As Coco ponders on what exactly she could have been talking about she enters the school grounds.

Holo Academy is a performing arts school taking talents from all over the world, even space and different dimensions in some case. The campus spans pretty wide accommodating many different buildings for the wide range of talents that the attending students have as well as taking into account language barriers and the like. As she is walking to the main building she sees her good friend and senpai, Shirakami Fubuki, jogging over to the male members building with some boxes in her arms.

Curious Coco calls out “Fubuki-Senpai! Where are ya runnin off to?”

Fubuki looks back to see Coco and exclaims while still keeping her pace “Ah Coco-chi! I’m giving these chocolates to some of the guys before the bell rings!”

Coco even more curious now yells back “Chocolates for what?!”

Fubuki despite being almost too far to hear gives one last shout before getting into the building “It’s Valentine’s Day of course!”

In her own defense, Coco was never the type to do the whole Valentine’s/White day stuff. Most people back before she joined holo were intimidated by her so she didn’t even get much of any type of chocolate. This was her first Valentine’s here so it was a bit of a culture shock to see how far some of these girls went with chocolates.

She sees other talents giving friendship chocos to each other, The heartthrobs of the school, Flare-senpai and Okayu-senpai, were carrying boxes upon boxes of chocolates from all of their admirers. Even staff members and managers were given chocolates.

While Coco now felt a bit weird having come to school with nothing, she brushes it off, “My gen-mates know that I’m pretty oblivious to this stuff so hopefully they’ll cute me some slack this year” she thinks as she heads to her homeroom.

Almost the moment Coco entered the room she hears someone yell “Coco-channn~” and is suddenly tackled by a flash of pink. She looks under her and she sees her gen-mate Himemori Luna giving her a pretty tight hug, which is surprising considering she is one of the shortest people on the whole campus.

“What’s up Luna-tan?” Coco says as she attempts to peel Luna off of her.

Luna responds as she presents Coco a bag of apparently homemade chocolates “Luna made chocolate for you and the other girls because Luna wuvvs you~”.

Coco a bit embarrassed but happy, accepts the chocolate and looks at the other members: Tsunomaki Watame, Tokoyami Towa, and Amane Kanata her roommate, as they too lift up the chocolates they got from her.

Luna then asks Coco very expectantly “Do you have anything for me?”

Coco despite feeling a bit bad for not having anything to give in return knows that Luna, despite her appearance, is a pretty selfish person and she replies with a teasing look on her face “Sorry Luna-tan, I don’t have chocolates for anyone. Better luck next year.”

Luna then proceeds to pout and complains “naaaaa, you’re just like the rest, the only other one of us who made chocos was Watame-chan!”

As Luna continues to rant, Watame walks up to Coco and hands her a small piece of chocolate. “Here you are Kaichou. I made a bit too much left over so I decided to make a bit for you guys.”

“Thanks, hitzuji” Coco says as she accepts the chocolate and sits down at her desk.

Towa, who sits to the right of Coco, pouts “I was going to make som- A-A-A AS A PRANK YEAH! I was gonna fill it full of spices but I didn’t have the time.”

Laughing at Towa’s attempt of covering her nice nature, she gets ready for homeroom to start, but she noticed that for some reason Kanata was pretty quiet this morning and didn’t even lecture her for not waking up early.

Once class ended, Coco was getting up to head to her next class but she could see Kanata was standing right next to her and fidgeting pretty overtly. Knowing she wouldn’t make the first move Coco asks “What’s on your mind Kanatan?”

Before Coco could even guess what was up, Kanata shoves a box into Coco’s face and almost runs out of the door.

Coco understandably confused looks at it and sees that not only was it fully wrapped but when she opened it she finds a lot of cute square chocolates.

“Ehhhhhh?” a sudden Houshou Marine-senpai exclaims behind Coco, “I didn’t know Kanatan had it in her but I can totally see you two like that”.

“What are you talking about Senchou?” exclaimed Coco in a bit of a flustered tone.

With a very smug smile on Marine’s face she happily explains “You don’t know Kaichou? That’s true feelings chocolate right there. I’m confident that our dear PP Tenshi just confessed to you”

It takes a lot to catch Coco off guard and even more so to get her flustered. But ever since Marine implied that Kanata just confessed her feelings to her, she has left her in a weird mindset the entire day.

At first she thought it was just because it was from a friend, but she also got similar chocolate from Aki Rose-senpai, Haato-senpai, her self-proclaimed daughter Moona but none of them had the same impact.

As Coco zombie’s throughout the day and avoids Kanata, she keeps thinking in her head why she’s acting this way “ I’ve been confessed to by guys and girls before it’s honestly not too big of a deal… but why her? She’s never shown any hint and even if she did, for how long and how am I even going to respond to her?”

The last question was the biggest one on her mind. The feeling kept getting worse and worse as she sees more people giving chocolates.

From the obvious pairs like Noel and Flare-senpai and Korone and Okayu–senpai to even her English branch kouhai Calliope, accepting Kiara’s chocolate despite her being known as a hard tsundere towards her.

“It’s not like I dislike Kanata or else I wouldn’t have moved in with her. She has always been there for me when I push myself too far or when I get into a fight, and we do occasionally sleep in the same bed whenever she gets lonely…”

the more Coco thinks about their relationship the more flustered she gets. “Am I just oblivious? What’s going to happen if I reject her, I don’t want to lose what we have…I don’t want to lose her.”

By the end of the day Coco is no closer to sorting herself and was honestly dreading the idea of walking home like this.

In a big brain move on her part, when asked an appropriate greeting for on-stage etiquette, in classic Coco fashion she says a very loud “GOOD MORNING MOTHERFUKERS!” With that she was stuck with afternoon cleaning duties meaning she will be late coming home.

As a bonus, her stunt would be so big that even people outside the school would learn of it.

As she cleans the class, still thinking of what to do, she hears a “How’s it going “MathaFacka” ”

Coco was ready to end the life of whoever had the nerve to say that but when she turns to see Fubuki-senpai she realizes that it was just some light teasing from her. Coco groans as she sweeps “I’m honestly starting to regret saying it. How can a room full of girls be so dirty?”

Fubuki laughs as she inquires “why did you say that though? We all know you’re both brash and bold but never to fully disrupt a class like that. So what’s up? If it’s something personal I won’t tell if you want to tell me.”

Coco always thought of Fubuki as one of if not the nicest person she has ever met and despite her reservations, Coco tells Fubuki about her day and what happened between her and Kanata.”

“So that’s why you seemed quieter than usual” Fubuki concludes. Coco a bit embarrassed asks “I honestly thought I was good at hiding it. But regardless what should I do? I honestly don’t know how I feel about Kanata but all I know is that I don’t want to lose what I have with her.”

Fubuki gives Coco a soft sympathetic look. “Funny enough I have gone through something similar before” Fubuki states.

Coco honestly never saw Fubuki as a heartbreaker but someone as nice as her would have several admirers.

Fubuki reminisces” back when I first joined me and Matsuri would had a pretty flirtatious relationship and we still do a bit today” she laughs “but while I was mostly doing it as a friend, I noticed that Matsuri started to take it more seriously.”

Coco interrupts “doesn’t Matsuri flirt with everyone though? I know first-hand; also I thought you and Mio-senpai have something going on”.

Fubuki gives a bit of a blush at the mention of Mio but continues anyway “while that might be true, I could tell Matsuri’s feelings were genuine, but I honestly didn’t see her in that way. In the same way you are I didn’t want to reject her in fear of our relationship being strained, but I realized it would be even worse to lead her along without an answer.” “So I told her that while I she is a close friend and I do love her, I can’t love her in that way. It was an extremely awkward couple of days afterward but soon we went back to normal, I even think we’re even better friends now then we were back then.” Fubuki says with a bright smile on her face.

She then looks directly as Coco and advises her “Even if you don’t have an answer you should at least thank her for the chocolates, it’s not easy givin them out you know. I’m sure you guys will figure it out.”

Before she leaves Fubuki puts a heart shaped box of chocolates on the desk next to Coco.

“I was going to give it to Mio but I’m sure she’ll understand if I give them to you. Use it however you want” Fubuki give a wink and a nod and walks out the door.

Coco is honestly amazed at how someone like Fubuki could be such a saint and then steels herself to finish cleaning and head home.

As Coco is putting the keys into the door leading to the apartment her and Kanata share, she realizes just how nerve-wracking it is just to give someone a simple piece of chocolate. When she enters the apartment, she sees Kanata hanging out on their couch and when she closes the door Kanata turns around and gives Coco a smug smile.

“So I heard about the stunt you pulled near the end of the day. If you told me ahead of time I would have been there to record it.” Kanata laughs.

Coco rolls her eyes and almost forgets that she what she was supposed to be doing until she sees Kanata’s smile and she felt her face get warmer all of a sudden.

Coco runs through countless of excuses to get out of saying something but papa-dragon didn’t raise a coward and forces herself to say something “H-hey Kanatan, you know that chocolate you gave me today?”

Kanata tilts her head a bit confused but replies anyway “Yeah? What about it?”

Coco takes a big breath and holds out the box Fubuki gave her “Here, it’s for you as a thank you.”

Kanata, with a slight blush on her face, takes it and then looks up at Coco “um, I didn’t think you would be the type to give chocolates. Thanks a lot I-”.

Before Kanata says anything else Coco decides to just ride the momentum before she regrets it.

“Listen, I don’t exactly have an answer for your confession, but what I do know is that you are very important to me. I know we get on each other’s case a lot but you are the only person who I am comfortable enough to see every side of me and I’m glad that we live together. I honestly don’t think I can bear the thought of us not being together.”

At this point both Coco and Kanata’s faces are as red as marine’s hair and the silence between the two was crushing. Trying to compose herself, Kanata speaks first

“I-I-I’m also glad I met you Coco it’s never a boring day with you and you’re always there for me, but what where did this come from? What confession?”

Coco now a bit calmed down recalls “The chocolate you gave me. Wasn’t it confession chocolate? All the chocolate was really good and even Marine-senpai said it that type of chocolate.”

“Haaaaah?” Kanata exclaims now looking more confused than the first time. “That was chocolate that Suisei-senpai gave me today, she said I could whatever with it and I felt bad I didn’t get you anything.” “Weren’t you the one confessing? No girl gives someone a heart shaped box as a “kind gesture”.”

Coco a bit annoyed at Kanata’s last comment argues back “I was given that box by Fubuki-senpai and I only decided to give it to you so you won’t feel bad. Do you think I would confess to a badly-dressed gorilla of an angel that rarely cleans her own room and is too scared to sleep by herself? I don’t know how you can live without me.”

Not one to back down especially from Coco, Kanata snaps back “Oh that’s rich coming from the Adidas obsessed Dragon who wouldn’t know purity if it slapped her across the face. You would be lucky if I were to confess to you, I’m the only one who could even put up with someone like you.”

Once they got it all out of their system, the two roommates stare at each other only to start laughing as if they weren’t just arguing a minute ago.

“Valentine’s day really isn’t our thing is it?” Kanata sighs.

Coco replies “Nope I don’t think it is Kanatan. How about we just skip all the sappy stuff and take advantage of the deals that the restaurants are having tonight?”

Kanata nods “Sounds like a plan partner, but who’s paying this time?”

Coco grins “We’ll do the card game we always do, first one who pulls their card out wins!”

“You’re on!” Kanata responds as they get ready to leave.

As the pair is leaving, living on the same floor as them, Hoshimachi Suisei is on the phone with Marine and Fubuki.

“So do you think they’ll actually be able to admit their feelings to each other?” Marine laments “My top tier acting skills shouldn’t be put to waste”.

Suisei laughs and smiles smugly “Who knows but even if they don’t, they’re both too stubborn to ever admit how much they care for each other without a push from us."

Fubuki nods “They’re too perfect for each other. I’m sure whichever way they take their relationship they’ll be happy”

“Maybe the next pair we should work on is TakaMori” Fubuki sighs “That’s gonna take a while but it’ll be so worth it when it works out.”


End file.
